Madame Blueberry (character)
Madame Blueberry is a French blueberry. Her fist has a major appearance in the VeggieTales episode is in "Madame Blueberry," where she plays a depressed, materialistic blueberry, who was not thankful for all she had. She then soon realizes material items do not make one happy, but true happiness comes from a happy, thankful heart. Appearance Madame Blueberry is a violet blueberry, about the same size as Bob the Tomato. She has a purble beauty mark on her right cheek. She is fond of pink lipstick and dark purple eyeshadow. She also beautifully long eyeslashes, and she has been known to change her hair color from brown to blonde, depending on the types of roles shep lays. Usually, she appears with blonde hair with two short ponytails, a pearl neckless, and pearl earings. In her first appearance, she dons with a red hat, green shirt, and a red neckless. Acting *Herself in "Madame Blueberry" *Herself in "The Thankfulness Song on "The End Of Silliness" *Mayor Blueberry in "Larry-Boy And The Rumor Weed" *Effie Pickering in "The Star Of Christmas" *Miss Kitty in "The Ballad Of Little Joe" *Madison Owner in "Going Up on "Sumo Of The Opera" *Nona in "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Queen in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Mayor Blueberry and Pilgrim in "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" *Herself in "God Made You Special" *Splenda, the Sweet but Non-Fattening Fairy in "The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's" *Jolly Joe's Wife in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Themselves in "Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Mayor Lableu in "Blunders in Boo Boo Ville on "Abe and the Amazing Promise" *Maitre d' in "Sippy Cup on "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella" *The Blue Berry in "Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't" *Snoodlerlla's Fairy Godmother and Queen Blueberry in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Mrs. B in "Twas The Night Before Easter" *Mrs. Banana and Madame Blueberry With Wigs in "Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places" *Herself in "If I Sang A Silly Song" *Miss Amelia in "The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl" *Herself and Little Miss Muffet in "The Little House That Stood" *Mrs. Netterbaum in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" *WhoAreYou in "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier" *Mrs. Banana in "Celery Night Fever" *Ms. Kitty in "Beauty and the Beet" *Herself in "VeggieTales in the House" *Shem's Mother in "Noah's Ark" *Mayor Blueberry in "Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie" *Riddle and Princess Blueberry in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *Riddle and Princess Blueberry in "King of the Quest" Category:Characters Category:Blueberries Category:Madame Blueberry Category:The End Of Silliness Category:Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:Sumo Of The Opera Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:God Made You Special Category:The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places Category:If I Sang A Silly Song Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:The Little House That Stood Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:Celery Night Fever Category:Beauty and the Beet Category:VeggieTales in the House Category:Noah's Ark Category:Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle Category:King of the Quest